I Heart You - A Charisk Story
by memesforlife
Summary: Over the years, Chara developed feelings for Frisk, but Frisk doesn't know. So Chara confesses to Frisk on Frisk's birthday. What will happen? My first one-shot. Contains Charisk.


**_"I Heart You - A Charisk Story"_**

 _ **Chara POV**_

I developed feelings for Frisk. I had. I don't know how to stop it. It just stays there. I need to tell her. This NEEDS TO STOP. It will end today at her birthday party.

* * *

"Happy Birthday, Frisk!", I said gleefully. I loved her, but did she love me? She smiled at me, happy. "Hey Chara!"

I walked downstairs and handed her present to her. She opened it and smiled.

"It's a locket-", she started.

"Of us and Asriel. Yeah, these were his selfies with us at the carnival last month.", I finished.

"Yeah...", Frisk said. She looked at the locket, thinking hard.

 _ **Frisk POV**_

I didn't know what gesture to give to Chara. It was so thoughtful. _Damn, she looked so cute in that picture, drunk and all._ Wait. Did I just think what I think I thought?! _Frisk, she is your best friend, NOT your partner._

I cleared my throat. "Thanks, Chara!", I said as I hugged her.

 _ **Chara POV**_

Frisk hugged me. _Man, she looks so dorky and adorable in that party hat, just like in the carnival pictures._ Wait. CHARA! YOU'RE GONNA END THIS NOW OR NEVER!

"Umm... Frisk, I need to tell you something...", I managed to say.

 _ **Frisk POV**_

 _This is your chance. Tell her now or never._

"Yeah... about that... I need to tell you something too...", I said to her.

We walked into my room, and sat down on my bed.

"Okay, you go first, Birthday Girl.", Chara joked.

"Are you sure?", I said, knowing that Chara brang up the conversation.

"Yeah, just go.", she said.

I sighed hard. I closed my eyes as I said, "I think I have a crush on you."

I finally opened my eyes, waiting for Chara to jump on me and stab me a million times. But she didn't. She was calm, waiting for me to open my eyes. Wait. Is she smiling? Okay, something's wrong here.

 _ **Chara POV**_

Those are the words I've been waiting for these last two years.

I laughed and said, "That was what _I_ was gonna tell _you."_

Frisk sputtered. "W-wait, w-wha-what?!"

I laughed. "Oh, you're so cute." Then I could feel myself leaning in and crashing my lips onto hers.

We finally pulled apart and blushed.

"I heart you, Frisk Dreemurr.", I said, my words slurred.

"I heart you also, Chara Dreemurr.", she replied, smiling to me.

"Happy Birthday...", I said cheerily.

 **Author's Note!**

 **Hey guys! It's MarisaDaGamer927 here, and I have some news to share with you!**

 **So, first, I have a friend online here on Fanfiction, his name is StoryLOVER150, and he recently made an awesome story based on Adventures In Babysitting! It has smut though, so only read it if you like smut! So the plot goes like this: Jenny goes to Lola's house for a sleepover and let's say a game of Truth or Dare spices the night up! I helped him come up with it, so I kinda have to spread the word, but he wrote it, so we decided half credit goes to him, and half credit goes to me.**

 **Onto the second (and final) thing!**

 **I made an account on Wattpad recently, so if you guys wanna go there and read my material there, you are welcome! I also have some suggestions if you plan to go there or already have an account there, so here they are;**

 ***Ranzz06 and her story _Smoke and Fire,_ which is a Lucaya and Riarkle story (mostly Lucaya), which is a storyline where Maya Hart is a celebrity, and is a famous actress who wants to be a normal girl in LA. She has a trailer for it on YouTube, go check it out! Title: Smoke and Fire - Lucaya Trailer By: Maya Penelope Hart**

 ***riarkledarlin and her story _Bad Boy, Good Heart,_ which is a Riarkle story in a storyline where Farkle and Riley never met, until sophomore year, and along the way, she meets Maya and her not-boyfriend Lucas. Over the years they grow very fond of each other. **

***SkyThePasta and his/her story _Hidden,_ which is a Corby (Cory and Shelby) story. If you don't know who Cory or Shelby are, Cory is a YouTuber who goes by the ****username** **_newscapepro_** **, and Shelby is also a YouTuber who goes by the username _Shubble_** **.**

 ***stolenlanguage and his/her story _YouTuber One-Shots,_ which has a chapter (second one) about Corby. But it triggers self-harm and blood and vomit and disturbing thoughts so read at your own risk!**

 ***iamriarkletrash and his/her series on _Girl Meets Scream._ I LOVED it and I highly suggest reading the series. **

**Well, that's all for today! Marisa OUT!**

 ** _-MarisaDaGamer927_**


End file.
